


Dragon's Gold...

by Anonymous



Series: Dwarfish Iron [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Goldlust, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rare Pairings, Smut, chase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to Dwarfish Iron. Ori is still stuck in Erebor, Smaug still wants to "hug" him.<br/>I just wanted something with "SherlockxOri"-visuals because Adam Brown and Benedict Cumberbatch would look really hot together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Gold...

**Author's Note:**

> warning: badly written, with bad (no) plot.  
> i just needed to get this out of the way.
> 
> FYI: This is for me, i am using the imagery of Sherlock!Cumberbatch and Adam!Ori to satosfy my weird little brain.
> 
> enjoy.  
> 

“Come out, come out, little dwarvish treasure... You can’t hide from me...”

Ori crouched behind a pillar. He grabbed the end of his scarf and held it to nose and mouth, a desperate attempt to muffle the sounds of harsh breathing. He was running, as fast as he could on the cold, slippery coins, away from his captor.

“You can try to be as quiet as you want, I can always hear you...”

Taunting, cruel, echoing across the stone walls, _dare he assume teasing...?_ Ori tried to stay as still as he could, to keep his shivers as minimal as possible, to keep the whimpers in his throat. He listened intently, like Nori taught him. Stayed quiet and listened, to the sliding of coins, the clattering of battered banners against pillars, and … silence.

His eyes widen at the sudden absence of noise of any kind. The silence was eerie, and, both curious and hopeful at the same time, Ori dared to look around his pillar. He tried to be careful, to not push any gold around with his legs as he rose up to kneel, to not cause the coins to clink against each other. He hesitated, peeking around the pillar, heart pounding like a rabbit’s, breathing out a small sigh of relief when he saw that the chamber - broken, dents in the wall, gold splattered all over the halls - was devoid of the terrible creature.

“I can still _smell you_ , little treasure...”

Ori jumped at the lips and tongue on his ear, and, in a moment of _fight or flight_ , he scampered up and out from behind his hiding place. The tall creature straightened up, chuckling at the sight of the small figure running, barefooted, and slipping on the coins. It moved quickly, catching him before his body touched the ground. Ori shrieked and kicked at the long, elf-like limbs circling him, trying to use his body weight as momentum.

With fluid movements, Smaug pinned Ori under it. He was still kicking and fighting back, sending fire through the creature’s blood. Fine elvin features glowed at the sight of the little homely creature, bare but for his knits - scarf, mittens - shouting obscenities and death threats. Long clawed fingers grabbed flailing arms, sharp hips shimmy their way between furry thighs, eyes rolled back and its entire body shivered at the high-pitched whine coming out of the dwarf’s mouth - cold and precious like the sea of gold surrounding them.

Smaug wanted to hear that again, that whine. So it bent down to lick at his ears, biting the lobe, fingers taking hold of all the flesh it could reach, trying and using all its resources to tease out the sound. Ori was stubborn, hiding behind his scarf, valiantly resisting the circular grinding and stimulation of his body.

The knightly struggle was for naught when the creature used its mouth instead of its fingers on Ori’s skin. It bit and licked, teasing nipples into solid peaks, suckling testicles until they were tender and twitching, loving his hole until it quivered with delight. Within no time, the ginger dwarf had his back arched to a painful angle, unable to keep his mind grounded on his _hate for the Chiefest Calamity_ with the calamity’s tongue fucking him open.

He hardly noticed when Smaug entered him, his state of mind associating its weight and lanky body with a warm downy quilt. He must have said that aloud, for it chuckled warmly and started to thrust into him with great tenderness and excellent aim.

“Hmmmm....” the deep voice rumbled, the vibration echoing in his own chest, enhancing the already overwhelming stimulation. “Delicious, my Little Treasure...” It increased the pace, and rose up to its knees, bringing him along for the ride. The little thing gasped longingly, grasping its elbow and arm desperately for support, while it ran its hands over his entire body. As Ori stiffened, it rested its hands on his thighs, keeping them spread while Ori remained speared on its member.

When he woke, Ori found himself clad in long, heavy drapery. Jewel-encrusted, of the colour royal blue, he turned a deep red when he saw that he wore Durin’s banner. If the dwarfish laws were to be upheld, he would be executed by vertical downward trajectory from the top of the mountain. In his panic trying to remove the banner as quickly as possible, he tangled himself further in a web of jewelry, necklaces and precious stones.

The awakened awareness of the valuable objects increased his anxiety, he tried to stand but tripped over the maze of decor on his shoulders. Once again, he was caught and lifted into the arms of the fair-featured creature at home in the treasury. Smaug sat down, arms cradling his prisoner in his lap. Ori still shivers, curled upon himself. A finger traces the shape of his ear, trailing down his neck and collarbone. He blushed bright red, and curled closer to it.

“Are you satisfied with your share of _Dragon’s Gold?”_

Ori wriggled his arm out of the cumbersome golden drapery, and reached down to cradle Smaug, whose eyes rolled back, and it leant down kiss him.

“My darling Little Treasure...”

**Author's Note:**

> easter egg for anyone who reads this, and happens to read Double Lives!  
> Erestor/"Adam"!Ori, because the last one i read with this pairing broke my heart. you know who you are.  
> Aragorn/Arwen/"Adam"!Ori. because i can.
> 
> if you have any pairings you'd like to see, i'll see what i can do. no guarantee, cos there is a plot between the sex (i think), and no character death. my other fics have som sad stuff in them, so i'll do my beat to keep this (relatively) light-hearted.
> 
>  
> 
> archive? yes, please, if you want to. just give me a heads up, yeah? ;)


End file.
